Starlight Dream (Yu-Gi-Oh! DSOD , Star Twinkle Precure crossover)
by Precurelover101
Summary: Hikaru and her friends where transported to another dimension by Lala's rocket. They decided to look around. They ran into Yugi moto , his friends, the Kaiba brothers, Diva, Sera and Mani. The Notraiders followed the cures to turned the people in Domino City into Notraider and Nottriga. Will they stop there plan by turning people's bright imaginations into shadowy imagination.
1. Teaser

Teaser

Hikaru: I can't wait for this moment, Fuwa.  
Fuwa: Fuuwaa.

Lala: Me either-lun

Yugi: Wow! Fuwa is so cute.

Yugi is hugging Fuwa too much. Hikaru, Lala, and Prunce notice

Hikaru: Uh Yugi...maybe you should let go of Fuwa. Can you just let her breathed.  
Lala: Yeah! Maybe like now-Lun!

He let go of Fuwa.

Yugi: Uh..Sorry girls. Sorry Fuwa.

Hikaru: You know why where here ,right? Dear readers, where here for something coming... Our first crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! DSOD. In the story theirs me, Lala, Elena, Madoka, Yuni, Fuwa and Prunce from Star twinkle precure.

Yugi: Also In that story theirs also me, Joey, Tea, Tristan,Kaiba, Diva, Sera,Mani, Mokuba,Duke, my grandpa from Yu-Gi-Oh! DSOD.

Everyone else went their as well.

Elena: I hope you guys enjoy this moment.

Tea: Yeah! I hope this Starry Sky Galaxy will be great in the story. And a ride to space in Lala's rocket.

Seto: What ever. But Yuni you look like cat.

Yuni: What I'm really a cat, Seto.

Lala: I hope you dear readers enjoy our story and it's called "Starlight Dream".

Prunce: And the Notraiders are about to get the remaining star color pen... THIS IS TERRIBLE!  
Hikaru: Uh Prunce... Maybe you shouldn't say that out loud. It's embarrassing.  
Prunce: Oh sorry.  
Lala: Well this story is an adventure in Starry Sky Galaxy. I'm from planet Saman. Yuni is from planet Rainbow.  
Joey: Well that might be crazy, Lala.  
Lala: Joey, I'm not joking. Well I'll tell you me and the girls come from another dimension.

Hikaru: Maybe it's best that you dear readers will find out more in the story.

Lala: Oh right well we hope you dear readers will enjoy this story.

Author's note Well I hope you enjoy this.  
I'll start chapter 1 soon


	2. Author's note

Author's note :  
This Going to be another story but this time is a Yu-Gi-OH! the Darkside of dimensions and this 2019's Precure anime called "Star Twinkle Precure"  
I started to watch the series is about 3 girls from earth and 2 girls from starry sky galaxy.  
Yu-Gi-OH! the Darkside of Dimensions, the 2016 movie. The story takes place after DSOD and during the series of star twinkle precure.

The Star Twinkle precure Characters:

Hoshina Hikaru (Cure Star)

Hagoromo Lala (Cure Milky)

Anamiya Elena (Cure Soleil)

Kaguya Madoka (Cure Selene)

Yuni (Cure Cosmo)

Yu-Gi-OH! the Darkside of Dimensions Characters:

Yugi Moto

Joey Wheeler

Tea Gardener

Tristan Taylor

Seto Kaiba

Duke Devlin

Diva (Aigami)

Supporting Characters:

Fuwa (Star Twinkle precure)

Prunce (Star Twinkle Precure)

Sera (Yu-Gi-Oh! DSOD)

Mokuba Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh! DSOD)

Star Princesses (Star Twinkle precure)

Mani (Yu-Gi-Oh! DSOD

The Notraiders:

Aiworn

Kappard

Tenjo

Garuouga

Nottorei

This is after the teaser.


	3. Chapter 1:Transported to Domino City

Chapter 1 : transported to Domino City part 1

The girls are riding in Lala's rocket, while heading "Starry Sky Galaxy". While there about head there something bad happened to them.  
A portal appeared infront them and start dragging the rocket to it. Lala was trying to find a way to stop the rocket from getting inside the portal.

"Oh dear, this is not good-lun." Lala exclaimed, the girls where shock to see that the portal was dragging the rocket through it.  
"Lala is there a way we can stop the rocket from getting inside the portal?" Madoka asked her.  
"Well, I'll try to find away to stop the rocket from getting inside." She was trying to access the controls but it's too late the rocket went inside.  
The notraiders saw the cures went inside the portal, Kappard thought of following the cures. He decided to talk to Tenjo and Aiwarn.  
"Tenjo, Aiwarn let's follow the cures and take there princess star color pens. So we can fulfill our plan to our master. What do you say?" He said to them, they both agree to what he said.  
"Great idea, Kappard. So we can finish the cures." Tenjo said to him.  
"Yes, Kappard. You're like a genius." Aiwarn said to him.  
He smirked as the UFO went inside the portal along with the cure's rocket.

Meanwhile at Domino City at Kaiba's duel dome in the middle of the night...

"Yugi? You actually so the pharoah?" Joey asked Yugi. He nodded with a smile and said.

"Yeah! It was great seeing him again." He said to them.

"How is he doing?" Tea asked.

"Good."

"So like be honest did he asked all about it, didn't he?" Joey asked

"Uh?" Tea was shocked

"Pleased?" Tristan said.

"Sure he did." Bakura said to him

"He wished as well." Yugi said to them. Just then the Kaiba brothers step up to them.

"I said he'll be backed. Hate to say I told you so. Don't you think?" Kaiba said to them. Everyone noticed Kaiba.

"You we're right. I thought the pharoah will never return, but you never stop believing." Yugi said to him. Kaiba turned to his rival and smiled.

"Well you have you're bond with him and I have mine." He said to him.

Back at the sky...

The rocket went of the portal and started to fall from the sky. Lala was trying to control the steering system but she lost control.

"Girls, I lost control of the steering. I think we're about to land so hold on tight-Lun." Lala said as the girls stayed in their seats as they wear their seat belts on. As the rocket fall in the part of Domino City.

Back at Kaiba's duel dome...

The Kaiba brothers we're about to leave. Tea saw something falling in the sky and said

"What in the world is that?" She shouted as she pointed what's falling in the sky. Yugi and the others heard what she said so those everyone else. Hearing this the Kaiba brothers heard it as well and looked at the sky.

"What is that thing?" some of the crowd said it as it crashed at the forest part of Domino City. Kaiba analyzed where it crashed. Both of the two Kaibas rushed towards Yugi.

"Yugi, according to this anlysis it crashed in the forest." Kaiba said to them. They we're suprise to hear it.

To be continued...

Hikaru: Next on Starlight Dream... The girls are missing

Lala: Leave us alone

Yuni: Let us go.

Seto: You girls are not going anywhere

Mokuba: Who the hell are theses guys

Hikaru: Starlight Dream... Chapter 2 part 1: Taken to Kaiba Corp . Next time is going to be twincool.

Author's note:

I want the story to have a reminder for the next chapter. Just like in star twinkle precure series.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1 : Taken to Kaiba Corp

Chapter 2 part: Taken to Kaiba corp.

Hikaru: I'm Hoshina Hikaru! I'm a second year middle school student who loves space and constellations! I'm going to transform into a Precure once a again. It's right to draw your imagination. Anyways...

Hikaru: Previously on Starlight Dream...

_"Oh dear, this is not good~lun."_

_"What in the world is that?" _

_"What is that thing?" _

_"Yugi, according to this anlysis it crashed in the forest." _

Hikaru: And now the conclusion...

Meanwhile at the forest part of Domino city inside Lala's rocket...

"Hikaru... Hikaru, wake up~puruns" She open her eyes slowly seeing Puruns and Fuwa right in front of her

"Puruns...Fuwa" She stood up seeing that the rocket is empty. She thought for while and she look around. There is of the girls and what make her really comfortable that the princess star color pens are still with her.

"Where are the girls?" She asked them. Puruns put his hands together and took a breath and breath out slowly. "You see, while your unconscious..."

_flashback a few hours ago... _

_"Girls, wake up~puruns"Fuwa and I put our hands on your faces so we can wake you girls up. But I heard something in the elevator. We hide underneath the table as we saw a group of people wearing sunglasses and a black suit. And we saw a tall man with short brown hair. He has blue-eyes wears a long trench coat. He wears a black long sleeves shirt has a couple straps on his shoulders and legs and he has long sliver wrist bands on both of his wrist. He wears a belt with KC on it. He approach the girls except you and said."Take these girls back to Kaiba corp. to check any information on them is that understood!?" Said the tall man. "Yes, understood." They said to him a boy walk over to him and said "Seto, who do you think these girls are?" He look over to him "I don't know , Mokuba but I'll find out about them soon." he said to him and they walk up to the elevator and left. 'Hikaru is not going to be happy when she hears this~puruns' I thought. Fuwa and I look at each other and decide to wake you up._

The flashback ends...

"...and that's what happen~puruns" Hikaru got surprise about what she heard. She stood up and went to the kitchen to make star donuts. Puruns help her put them in the oven. She has 2 boxes of star donuts with her and she went outside to find her friends.

Meanwhile at Kaiba corp...

Lala woke up and she saw her arms and legs are stuck on a chair. She look around and saw the girls in the same way. "Girls, wake up~lun!" She shouted but the girls didn't heard her. Suddenly the doors open and she saw a boy wearing a suit. He approach her and said "Your awake..." he smirk. Lala groan and said "Who are you and what do you want from us-lun?" he laugh a bit and said "My name is Mokuba Kaiba the vice president of Kaiba corp." she groan again and said "I don't care who you are~lun." Mokuba got a little confuse when she use the word lun. "Why do you need to add "lun" in your sentence?" he ask her while crossing his hands. "It doesn't matter for you~lun. I'm Hagaromo Lala." "Lala, what great name even for a girl like you. But your very different from the rest of your friends. You have antennas on your hair." he said to her, Lala was about to say something when she was interrupted by the doors. A tall man went inside the room and said "Mokuba, I see one of the girls are awake." he smile at him. Lala look at the man and groan "And who are you~lun?" she asked the man smirk and said "If your asking for my name then listen. I'm Seto Kaiba president and CEO Kaiba corp." she groan again "I don't care~lun" she said. He groaned what she said but he was interrupted by a yawn. It was Elena yawning she open her eyes slowly. She was surprise to see Lala stuck on a chair and said "Lala, where are we? And wheres Hikaru?" she was surprise what Elena said. "Ahhhh! Hikaru might be back in the rocket. With Fuwa and Puruns~lun." she scream, Kaiba was annoyed when Lala ends her sentence with "lun". "Why do you need to end your sentence with lun!?" he raised an eyebrow and he said while looking at her. She groan "It doesn't matter for you~lun." she said to him sarcastic. Yuni and Madoka woke up and yawn they open there eyes slowly. And saw a man right in front of Lala and a boy next to Elena. "Girls, where are we?" they both said. Mokuba smirk and said "You girls are here inside Kaiba corp. now we shall cooperate. We found these objects when we are back at that strange UFO. We know you girls are using these things for yourselves." Lala was shocked that they have their star color pendant. 'Oh no, they have our star color pendant and pen. What shall we do? If Hikaru was around here she can help us get out of here~lun' she thought. Yuni groan "Girls, don't worry about it Hikaru will be fine. She can handle herself after all she is precure like the rest of us~nya." everyone was shock to her what she said. Lala groan "Yuni, your not suppose to said that out loud." Madoka said in annoyed tone. Kaiba was curious with the word "precure" he thought for awhile. He order his employees to release the girls. The girls were free but Lala was curious about Seto Kaiba 'What is this guy up to? Those he want to find out that were precures~lun?' she thought. He gave Lala a stare. Yuni look left and right and use her hook and stood right in front of the door. A couple of security surround her. But she is not scared of them, she remembered that she use to throw cards against the precures back at planet rainbow. She thought for awhile and then start throwing cards at the security "Girls, grab the pens and the pendants. And fast we can't let that guy get in our way." She said to them. They nodded and grab the pens and pendants. Lala whore her's around her neck, Elena and Madoka put there's in their pockets. Elena throw Yuni's pendant and pen to her. She grab the pen and put it in her pocket with her rainbow perfume. Kaiba got angry about what he saw and saw the girls ran into the door and escape. Mokuba got shock "Seto, there running away." he said to his brother "I know Mokuba we should head to the chopper. That way it is easier to chase them." he replied. The girls ran into the exit when a strong breeze of wind picked-up. They look up and saw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba inside the chopper. Lala groaned and she thought of running away. The girls run way as fast as they could.

Meanwhile...

'That was a long walk and we still didn't find the girls yet. I hope there okay.' she walk until she collapse in front of group of school kids. The two of them help her up. "Are you okay?" one of them asked. She shook her head to say no "I need water..." she said in a weak voice luckily one of them offer her an unopened water bottle. She took it from his hand and drink until she there is no water left inside of it. "Thanks for your help by the way my name is Hoshina Hikaru." She introduced herself to them "It's nice to meet you Hikaru. I'm Yugi Muto. This Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura." He introduced himself and the others to her. "Hi." they said to her. She thought for awhile and ask "Have you seen a tall man who wears a long trench coat." they where shocked to hear that 'A man wearing a long trench coat. There is only one person I know who wears a long trench coat. And it's Kaiba' Yugi thought. "Your looking for Kaiba? If you ask me he is just enthusiastic jerk, right guys?" Joey said to her. She is confuse "Who is this Kaiba?" she ask them. They laugh and said "You don't know Kaiba!?" they said to her. She shook her head "No, I don't who is Kaiba anyway. It's the first time I heard that name." they were about to say something when they were interrupted by a UFO. "It's a UFO." Tea said aloud. A man come out of it. He has pointy ears with a water green skin tone, his forehead has a red oval mark. He has olive green hair styled in a straight bob style. He wears a suit is mainly dark green with an apple green torso and has orange tones on his thighs. He has silver shoulder pads and a large silver neck inlaid with three pearls in the middle. His shoulder straps protrude from his shoulder pads, he wears transparent blue sleeves on his elbows. As for footwear, he uses silver pointed with light blue tones. On his neck, he wears a gold necklace and uses transparent orange lenses on his eyes. Hikaru realise who it was. It was Kappard one of the generals of the notraiders. "Kappard!?" she shouted as she saw her enemy right in front of her. "How did you follow us here!?" she said to him in an angry tone. Kappard look around to see a boy wearing glasses. And use his blade and absorb his imagination. An bettle appears on his weapon. Hikaru was surprise and decided to do something 'I'm sorry girls but I have no choice but to do this'. She bring out her pen. She start to wave the pen a little then she wave it faster "Star color pendant." She insert her pen to the pendant "Color charge!" she said while drawing a star and start sing

_" With the power of the sparkling stars, I will draw the me I long to be _

_Twinkle Twinkle Pretty Cure Twinkle Twinkle Pretty Cure Twinkle Twinkle Pretty Cure __Star __Twinkle Star __Twinkle Pretty __Cure."_

She start to draw a circle, first bracelets appear both on wrist, second she touches the middle of her Star Pendant with her Star Color Pen, third boots appear both on her feet, fourth her dress appears, fifth her choker, sixth earrings appear both on her ears, seventh her hair started to change,eighth she presses her pendant with the pen before it becomes a brooch, ninth it attaches itself to her bodice, tenth she is jumping up with the fireworks, eleventh her head accessories appear, twelfth her Star Color Pen flying into its bag along with her Taurus and Aries Princess Star Color pens, she introducing herself and performing jazz hands, and she poses while saying "The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! I'm Cure Star!". She appears right in front of them everyone was surprise that she transform. Kappard order the Notterei pawns to attack her. She start to attack tries to attack him but the power of the blade is to strong.

Meanwhile...

The girls run as fast as they could but Kaiba's chopper is still chasing them. "He is still chasing us what does he want from us~nya?" Yuni said in a fear tone. The girls ran as fast as they but Kaiba's security block their way. They landed behind them. Kaiba and Mokuba went down of the chopper. Kaiba gave Lala a glare, she groan at him " You girls are not going anywhere" he said to them. She groan again and said "Leave us alone." He smirk at her. But suddenly a group of Notterei pawns stood on the tree hiding. Yuni look on the trees but got surprise what she heard and said "Girls, I think we have a problem here.". "Yuni we have surrounded by Kaiba's security and there is nothing else here." They said to her in a sarcastic tone "But I sense something and I think someone follow us here..." she said to them. "Well I found you girls..." a voice said. Everyone look around they look at the trees. The Notterei pawns come of the trees, the girls were shock so does Kaiba and his brother "It's the Nottraiders they follow us all the way here." Elena said as they saw someone else come out the trees no other than the second general of the Nottraiders herself Tenjo. "Tenjo!?" Lala said in shocked. "Well, you girls came around her without the other cure." she said to them. "Other cure? Who the hell are these guys" Mokuba said in shock. "It's no warning however Kappard took care of her. While I will defeat you girls and take your princess star color pens." she said and smirk. She look around and found a little girl to a water fountain. "Perfect. Make her the perfect pawn..." The Notterei pawns approach and make her a Notterei pawn "And now the finishing touch... Flap my fan shadowy imagination." She said as she use her fan that make the girl that was a Notterei pawn is now ginormous. The girls were in shocked.

Meanwhile...

Star is still fighting Kappard but when she saw a Notterei outside the forest part at Domino pier. She decided to stop it but Kappard didn't try to stop her. He order his pawns not to follow her and the others. 'Tenjo the pink cure is coming in your way'. Fuwa , Puruns, Yugi and the others follow her carrying the star donuts.

Back at place where everyone is standing...

The Notterei start to hit the girls but was block by Star. The girls were surprise to see star in front of them. Tenjo smirk and said "The pink cure finally show up. Get her my pawns" as she order them to fight her. "Star be careful~lun." Lala shouted. "Lala..." she look at her and smile she was distracted as the Notterei grab her. "Uh oh." she said and scream. she was shock seeing her get grab by the Notterei. "Star... No~lun!" she shouted. "You guys... Help me." She said as she scream. Kaiba turn around to see Yugi "Yugi." he said to him. Yugi look around to see his own rival "Kaiba!" the others were surprise to see him. Everyone look in shock seeing star being hold by the Notterei.

To be continued...

Hikaru: Next on Starlight Dream... Oh great being grab by a Notterei

Lala: Star needs our help

Seto: Go! Blue-eyes

Yugi: Go! Dark Magician

Elena: We can't let them hold star.

Hikaru: Starlight Dream... Chapter 2 part 2: Get attack by the Nottraiders. Next time is going to be twincool

Author's note:

I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. Stay tun for chapter 2 part 2


	5. Sneak peek

**A/N: Hi! You guys, I'm sorry I haven't update so long. Well, because I been busy that's all. Anyways I'm gonna give a shout out to TrimusicaDrag00n90, multiyman37, Felipexza, cecebeec, and also those viewers. So Enjoy! **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DSOD and Star twinkle precure. Everything is commit to the owners except Mirao's mine**

* * *

Meanwhile at Lala's rocket...

"It's done!" said Elena as she went to join the others. Everyone gather at the dining room at Lala's rocket. Tea, Madoka, and Elena, serve somefood for everyone. Everyone were so excited to eat. They all sit down and eat, while they were eating they decided to discuss about the mission for the princess star color pens. " So, you girls do this. When you needed to head to Starry Sky World?" Mokuba asked, the girls nodded. "We needed to revive all the star princesses. And stop the Notraiders-puruns." Puruns explain. "That's true and we need to save the people in the other planets as well. Even Yuni's planet-lun."Lala said, everyone turn to Yuni. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asked. "Yuni, what happen at your planet?" Joey asked her. "It was invaded by the Notraiders. Aiworn turn the people there to stone. So she decided to disguise herself Bakenyan, Aiworn's butler to find what's going on in their lair-lun." Lala explained. Everyone look surprise about what they heard especially Kaiba. 'No wonder why she is upset all a sudden' Kaiba thought 'She must've miss someone close to her so much. Poor, Yuni.' he thought again. After they finish their meal Madoka's pendant started to glow. She heard the sound and took a look at it. The pendent turn and it stop and glow blue, the symbol of aquarius star color pen. Fuwa start to warping the rocket to Starry Sky world. Everyone got amaze that their inside the warp hole. The rocket got fly out the warp hole, the girls realize that their at Starry sky world. "Wow! I never imagine that Starry sky world would be so beautiful, huh Mirao?" Mokuba said as he turn to look at Mirao. She nodded. Lala took out her telescope and she knew where to find the aquarius star color pen.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Notraiders' lair...

'The cures at Starry sky world interesting...' the girl thought and smirk.

* * *

**A/N: This part is going to be in chapter 3 or 4, but I'm not sure yet. And there is a reason why Kaiba cared about Yuni. He likes her because of her abilities mostly. And one more thing, Mirao is my Oc. I'm gonna do a profile of her soon.**


	6. Mirao's Bio

**A/N: Hi! Everyone. So I'm here to show Mirao my Oc. She appears in the sneak peek.**

* * *

Name:

Mirao Kokoro Sakura

Other Names;

Mirai

Sakura (Seto Kaiba)

Alter ego:

Cure Nebula

Lives in:

Domino City

Live with:

Mother

Age:

17

Birthday:

March 3th

Favorite food:

Macaroni in spaghetti sauce

Least:

Peanut Butter

Personality:

Sweet, Nice

Favorite color:

Red, pink

Likes:

Flowers, anything floral, garden of flowers, sakura, Music, hangout with friends,romance, and perfume.

Dislikes:

Bad smell, Bullies, horror movies, action, violence, horrible stuff.

Gets a long with:

Himari, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba,Mokuba, Tea, Mai, Rebecca, Tristan, Bakura,Aigami (Diva), Hikaru, Lala, Elena, Madoka, Yuni, Fuwa, and Prunce.

Never gets a long:

Vivian, Weevil, Rex, Leon.

Appearance:

Mirao has short light brown hair that was in the same style as Lala's. She wears the Domino High school standard girls uniform. She wears black panty hose and red shoes. She wears the star color pendant around her neck if she needed to.

As Cure Nebula, her hair becomes lighter than her original appearance. Her head accessory was a red star head band. Her top was similar to Cure Soleil's except in red and magenta. Her skirt is similar to Cure Cosmo's except in red with magenta linings. Her shoes where similar to Cure Selene's boots except diamonds on both sides.

Quotes:

"Life is like flower that blooms."

"Did that hamster just... TALK!?"

"The Cloud located far away from the galaxy. I'm Cure Nebula."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this. I'll do a bio for the mystery girl that appear at the sneak peek next.**


	7. Himari's Bio

**A/N: Hi! Everyone this is the bio of the Mystery girl. Her name is Himari. She is Mirao's Best friend.**

* * *

Name:

Himari Yoshina Hayaka

Other Names:

Black star (as Notraiders' princess)

Yoshina (called by Seto Kaiba,and her parents)

Alter ego:

Black star

Shadow black

Cure Stargazer

Lives in:

Domino City

Lives with:

Mother and Father

Age:

17

Birthday:

November 21st

Personality:

Nice,Sweet,Happy, Evil (as Black star)

Favorite Food:

Salad (Fruits and Vegetables)

Favorite color as Himari:

Pink, gold, and white

Favorite color as Black star:

Black and Purple

Likes as Himari :

Studying, reading, drawing, romance, painting,music,dancing,singing,playing the guitar,playing the violin, archery, anything romantic,flowers,sakura,roses,sunflowers, and perfume.

Likes as Black star:

Assiting Aiworn, Destroying the Cures, and Attacking Yugi and the others.

Dislikes as Himari:

Action, Violence,Horror,Tragedy, anything that looks scary.

Dislikes as Black star:

Dreams, Imagination, sweet stuff

Appearance:

Himari has long creamy blond hair light as the Virgo star Princess. She has Ocean-Blue Eyes. She wears the Domino High school standard girls uniform. She a has pink star hair clip with gold linings on it, on her hair. She wears black panty hose on her legs. She wears pink shoes. She wears the black star necklace around her neck. After when she was purified by the cures with star twinkle imagination, her necklace's color scheme was pink and gold. The jewel becomes pink and the chains are gold. And the star wand she sometimes hold was pink and gold just like the necklace, the color scheme was pink and gold. The jewel becomes pink, the linings becomes gold, and the stick becomes rose pink

As Black stars she has dark black hair. She wears a mask to hide her identity. She has indigo eyes. She has pale skin. She wears a black dress with dark purple linings. She wears the black star necklace on her neck with a purple star jewel, and it's chains are black. She also holds a black star wand which on the star, the linings are black as night and a purple jewel, and the stick it's black as shadow. She wears makeup, her eyelids were purple and her lips where black. Everything become darker as Shadow black.

As Cure Stargazer, her hair becomes lighter than usual, she wears a star head piece on her hair. Her outfit was in the color of white, pink, and gold. Her top was white with pink linings on it her belt was gold. It has puff on the collar like Cure Cosmo's top. She also wears the star necklace on her neck. Her skirt was the same color as her top with pink linings. On the side there is a pouch to hold her star wand. Her shoes were white with pink linings and a gold star on the other side. And her gloves were rose pink.

Abilities:

As Black star, she can open portals to other dimensions with the black star necklace. She can teleport to different places with it. She can summon a Notriga with the black star wand. She can use it on any person to summon the Notriga. She can also blast anyone with it. She can blast them with her powers as Shadow Black.

As Cure Stargazer, she can do the samething she did as Black star except summoning a Notriga and blasting anyone. Her attacks were: stargazer miracle, stargazer shot, shooting star blast.

Gets a long with :

Mirao, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan,Bakura, Kaiba,Mokuba, Duke, Mai, Serenity,Aigami (Diva),Hikaru,Lala,Elena,Madoka,Yuni,Fuwa,Prunce, and Rebecca. (As Himari)

Aiworn. (As Black star)

Never gets a long with:

Leon, Vivian, Zigfried, Marik, Ishizu, Rex,and Weevil . (As Himari)

Tenjo and Kappard (As Black star).

Quotes:

'Yugi, can do this you guys has to believe in himself. He can win for sure' (As Himari)

'Don't just asume, Joey' (As Himari)

'How foolish.' (As Black Star)

'How pathetic, for you precures.' (As Black Star)

'The shooting star that comes sometime in the night. I'm Cure Stargazer' (As Cure Stargazer)

'Precures, never give up! They Keep trying no matter what, right guys?' (As Cure Stargazer)

'Precure... Stargazer... Shot' (As Cure stargazer holding the star wand)

* * *

**A/N: I'll start chapter 2 part 2 soon**


	8. Chapter 2 part 2:

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been so busy again. Anyways... Here is chapter 2 part 2**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh! DSOD, and Star Twinkle Precure. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 part 2: Get attack by Nottraiders

Tenjo laughed and smirk at the girls"What's the sad face? Oh right, the Notterei holds your precious friend." she said as she hold her fan. "You, Nottraiders have nothing to do but to follow us. Just to get the princess star color pens we hold~lun" Lala said and groaned Yuni shushed her. Reminding her to be quiet. The others were shocked about what she said. "Nottraiders?" Mokuba said in a confused tone. Then Kaiba look at the Notterei _'Nottraiders no wonder why she knows those girls' he thought 'Maybe there is a way to stop it'. _Lala look up at Star _'There is one thing to do...transform...' _She run towards it and stopped. She held out her pen. Everyone we're in shock what she is trying to do "Lala, what the hell are you doing... We're supposed to keep this in secret?!" Elena and Yuni said in an confused tone "I know girls.I have no choice but to do this~lun." She said as she look at everyone. "He're we go~lun!" She starts to wave the pen while saying "Star Color pendant!" she inserted in the pendant "Color Charge!" She said while drawing a heart that starts produce many small hearts and waves. While singing, she then rides the waves on a heart acting as a surfboard as she starts to sing. She touches the center of the pendant with the pen and draws several lines that become small hearts that create her cuffs and boots. She then touches the pendant again and draws a swirl that forms the top part of her outfit. She then dances around for a brief time while standing on top of a heart. After drawing some more, her shorts and her bow in the back are created. She then creates her choker, earrings, and her headband as her hair grows slightly longer and lighter, and stars with bright gold rings appear at the tips of her antennae. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. She then twirls around one last time as she draws the stocking on her left leg and the pens fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose."The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky!" She open her eyes burning in anger. Everyone got shocked "She is also one of them, first Cure Star, Now Cure Milky. This might be some kind of consequence,Yuge." Joey said to Yugi. _'So that's what the other was trying to say earlier. This is strange...' _Kaiba thought looking at her. She starts to fight the Notterei pawns are running towards her. She frowned "Precure... Milky... Shock!" Stroke of lightning swirl on the tips of her antennae and blast out of it. The pawns fly out in the air. Everyone else got amaze on what she did. "Amazing!" Mokuba said in a amaze tone. Kaiba heard him said that _'I gotta admit that was impressive.' _He thought _'It is interesting seeing her doing that'. _He look at her and smile "Lala..." she turned around to face him. He nodded and smiled at her. She was flustered seeing him smile but she nodded back and continue get a way through the pawns. "Star, I'm coming~lun." She said until when several pawns surrounded her, but she punch her way through them. Elena knows Lala's right they need to help them stop the Notraidders. She held out her pen "Here we go!" she said has she held her pen tightly. She starts to wave her pen while saying "Star Color pendant!" She inserted in the pendent "Color Charge!" She said while she draws a circle that produces fireballs. Elena bursts out of the circle and begins to sing. She draws a swirl which turns into purple spheres. She sticks her hands inside one of the spheres, which creates her cuffs. She puts her feet in another sphere, forming her boots. She touches her pendant again and draws a squiggly line that forms the stars on her boots. She hops on a few of the spheres and draws another squiggly line, forming her dress. She then draws on her beady choker, earrings, and hair clip as her hair grows really long and becomes lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then tosses the pen into the air before catching it and drawing on her belt and then her pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose while saying "Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil!" The shock was back on everyone's faces including Kaiba. "What!? She is also one of them too?!" Tèa said in a shocking tone. Soleil starts to run towards the Notterei, but several pawns surrounded her just like they surrounded Milky. She jump in the air and lands on the every pawn and catch up with Milky. "Soleil, you take care of the pawns and I'll race to Star, Okay?" She said to her. Soleil nods, the two look at Madoka and Yuni and reminding to transform, the two girls have no choice but to do it. "Yuni, I'll go first, okay?" Madoka said as she look at her. Yuni nodded, both of them held out their pens. "Here we go!" They both said. Madoka starts to wave her pen while saying "Star Color pendant!" She inserted into the pendant " Color Charge!" she said while drawing a crescent moon. Madoka then rides on the crescent moon as she touches the center of the pendant with the pen and starts to sing. As she flies through the air, she starts to draw and once she gets off the crescent moon, she catches the line she draws and it turns into a bow and arrow. She then fires the bow into the sky, with the light splitting into four beams that wrap around her wrists and legs, forming her cuffs and boots respectively. After she touches the center again, she then draws on the other parts of her outfit, starting with the puffy sleeves, the bodice, and then the skirt and back ribbon. After that, she draws on her choker, earrings, and headband as her hair grows longer and lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then draws the white star-like design on her bodice before the pen flies into the pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose while saying "Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene!" Everyone else got shock again seeing another precure. Selene catches up with Soleil. Yuni is the last one to transform _'Here I come~nya!' _she thought as she hold her pen really tight. She starts to wave her pen "Star Color pendant!" She inserted into the pendant " Color Charge!" She said while drawing a triangle. Before her transformation starts, her aliases, Bakenyan, Mao, Blue Cat, and her alien form are quickly shown in the rainbow-colored backdrop. Yuni then spins around as four triangles made of light appear and fly off. After Yuni flashes a V-sign over her eye, two of the triangles hit her arms first to form stars on the front side of her wrists, and the other two hit her legs and travel upward, forming her boots. She then touches the center of the pendant again, causing two more triangles to appear, eventually forming her gloves and dress. Yuni then dances around before tapping the pleats of her skirt with her pen, each of them colored differently. She then forms the ring around her tail before drawing on her choker, earrings, and hat as her hair grows longer and lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then draws another star that shoots across the sky before landing on her hat. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose while saying "The rainbow spectrum lighting up the galaxy! Cure Cosmo!" She catches up with Soleil and Selene. Milky held out her Leo Star Color Pen. The pendent pops open the pen is insert inside. "Precure!" She said while drawing a star. The symbol of the pen appears out of her broach. "Leo!" She twirls around while saying "MILKY... SHOCK!" lightning that shape like a lion swirl on her antennae and blast out of it and towards the Notterei. It got paralyzed and let go of Star. She starts to fall "STAR!" the girls said suddenly a dragon starts to fly towards her and catches her. Yugi and others recognized that dragon and realized it was Kaiba's Blue-eyes white dragon. It landed gently to the ground. Star jump off of it's back and it was wearing his duel disk and duel gazer, then he passed Yugi the new duel disk just like when he was about to duel Diva. Yugi puts it on and the duel gazer then inserted his deck to the slot. And he stood next to him while saying "Let's duel!" Tenjo got furious soon Kappard appeared. Everyone were surprise to see him and other pawns appeared. The two generals commanded them to attack and he join the rest of the pawns. "We can do this!" Star said. The girls starts to form a star with their hands and posing while saying "Star Twinkle Precure." They stand in position and look at the pawns and at Kappard. They run towards them and starts to attack them. Yugi and Star fights Kappard while the others fight the pawns. Yugi and Kaiba bring out their ace monsters "Go! Dark Magician!" "Dark Magic" magic swirls start to swirl on the point and blast out towards the pawns. "Go! Blue-eyes!" Kaiba commanded "White lightning" A blast when out of it's mouth and hits the other pawns. "We won't let you guys get away with this." They said to him. He smirk "You think? What makes you think that you can stop us with two foolish humans at your side? What a joke." As he held his weapon up to strike him, but Star gets in the way and said "That's what you think, Kappard." She said to him and kick him. He got furious for the way Star did he held his weapon. She knows he was about to strike then she held out the Aries star Color pen. The pendant pops open the pen is insert inside. "Precure!" She said while drawing a star. The symbol of the pen appears out of her broach. "Aries" she spins her arm in a fist while saying "STAR...PUNCH!" And she punch the pink star was heading towards him. He jumps out of the way living his weapon. The bettle on it's end disappear. And she passed the pen to Kaiba. He catches it and looks at Star and she said "Pass it to Cosmo." He look at Cosmo and throws it to her while saying "Cosmo, catch" She catches it in a perfect timing and aim towards the Notterei while saying "Here we go~nya!" she insert it to her perfume while saying "Insert princess star Color pen." And she puts her fingers on the handle while saying "Colorful Charge!" She starts spinning the handle and put her arms straight like holding a gun. And aim towards the weapon and Notterei while saying "Precure.. " she then winks and said " Rainbow splash..." A rainbow ball blast towards it. The Notterei turn back into a normal girl. Both of generals got furious and told them they will be back before they know it.

* * *

Later the girl wakes up on a tree and said "What happened? And how did I ended up here?" She said as she look left and right.

Everyone was sitting in a small corner next to the rocket while they eat star donuts. "Wow I would never imagine you woke up and realize we aren't here~lun." Lala said as she eat her donut. "We really got worried about you girls~puruns" Puruns said as he eats his donut.

"You know is really late now maybe we should talk about this in the morning." Hikaru said with a yawn. They all nodded a decided to go home. It was long night for them. After the others left the girls fell asleep in their rooms.

* * *

Hikaru: Next on Starlight dream...

Hikaru: This our first day here in Domino City

Lala: Maybe I should needs some help to fix the rocket to get back on the mission.

Elena: Back to Starry sky world

Hikaru: Chapter 3: Back to the mission... Next time is gonna be twincool

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll also put Diva and Sera on the next chapter soon.**


End file.
